Missing You
by The Mysterious Traveller
Summary: Eagle awakens the day after Dal dies.


She hurt inside.  
The world swam as she lifted her head.  
her head burnt with the fire of hell although her skin was pale with grief.  
She was hung-over.  
Why was she hung-over?  
Had she been drinking the night before.  
She supposed she must have been.  
As Eagle the Queen of the eco-warrior tribe the Gaians formerly Amber the Mallrat fell to her knee trying in vain to get out of bed she mulled over in her mind the events of the day before.  
Eagle had been sad about something or other.  
That much she knew.  
But what?  
The more she tried to recall the memory the more it slipped through her fingers.  
No good.  
The further she reached and the harder she tried the more the truth would escape her.  
As she knelt head in hands Eagle came to a realisation.  
She was afraid to find out the truth.  
But why?  
"looking for this?"  
The voice called out to her across the sea of pain confusion and ignorance.  
That his HIS voice.  
She remembered him well for he and two others had at first approached her as a threat.  
Although later they had all become fr...  
Her?  
Just her?  
Eagle realised that there was a gap in her memory of her first encounter with Lex.  
Something not forgotten but buried.  
You hadnt lost it but it was best out of your reach.  
But she wanted it back.  
Lex stared down at her grim-faced.  
In his unwashed hand he held a familiar looking bottle.  
That wasnt water in it.  
The cloudy liquid within was alohol.  
"Thanks." Eagle whispered reaching for her half-finished liquor.  
But she never touched it.  
With lightning reflexes Lex flung the bottle at the wall where it broke into a million pieces.  
A scream of fury erupted.  
As she leapt at him her hands going for his throat wanting to kill him she realised that it had been her.  
Lex side-stepped her.  
Eagle landed on her bed where she lay still as the strain and stress of the previous day took their toll.  
Lex spoke. "You cant do this to yourself Amber?"  
Amber?  
That name had no meaning to her.  
Amber had been the child wandering alone and frightened in the days just after the end of the adults.  
Since those days she had grown up. She'd had to. they all had. It had not been a matter of survival for once.  
It had been about life.  
"Why not focus on your future" Lex suggested. "instead of on your past mistakes?"  
"What makes you think my future is so worth thinking of?" Eagles voice dripped with bitter mockery.  
"Dammit Amber we all miss him! Its not only you. And you always talked about the future more than any of us."  
The meory was flooding back.  
Now that the wheels had begun to turn they were unstoppable.  
The bottom fell out of her soul.  
The meory was right there.  
Not there nor there but THERE.  
right in the palm of her hand.  
She also knew why she had not wanted to remember.  
She remembered.  
Her memories were blurred.  
But she saw.  
She saw a small boy.  
His skin was black and his hair untidy.  
He turned and on his face as she had know there would be he had a familiar girn.  
Familiar as memory.  
Familiar as an old friend.  
Familiar as death.  
Eagle pitched forward as her meory wracked her with the guilt of past mistakes.  
Her body convulsed in the rebel head-quarters.  
But her mind was on the cafe of the Phoenix Mall.  
Not the present mall which was over-run with Chosen but a mall of the past.  
She watched as the time she had told Dal she was staying at the mall with the children and that if he wanted to leave he'd be on his own was played out before her as clear as polished ice.  
Dal.  
Forgive me.  
You counted me as a friend.  
And now...  
I have done you evil and I cannot undo it.  
I'm sorry.  
For Dal was dead.  
he died in a trap and he wasnt coming back.  
But she couldnt just forget about him.  
And sometimes the truth hurt.  
As an uncomfortable Lex ashamed at having the capability to do this to her did his best to comfort her and she collapsed into his arms as a small child would have she thought about him.  
Please protect me and help me Dal.  
Please....  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  



End file.
